jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Roggwart
Die Roggwarts sind semi-intelligente Reptiloiden, die auf auf dem Planeten Vendaxa die Nahrungskonkurrenten der Acklays darstellen, während sie auf Guiteica von dem dortigen Kriegervolk, den Bittævrianern, aufgezogen werden. Sie gelten als äußerst aggressiv und haben eine monströse Erscheinung, die sich in ihrer großen Gestalt mit Hörnern, scharfen Klauen und Zähnen und ihrem Schwanz widerspiegelt. Die Roggwarts verbreiteten sich sich erst nach dem Bittævrianischen Krieg, als einige Kaleesh-Krieger junge Roggwarts nach Hause nahmen und dort aufzogen. Von den Kaleesh für ihre Treue geschätzt, nutzten sie diese als Wachbestien. Auch der Kaleesh Qymaen jai Sheelal zog einen Roggwart namens Gor auf und setzte ihn, nach seiner Umwandlung in den Cyborg Grievous, als Wache in seiner Festung ein, wo das Tier jedoch vom Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto getötet wurde. Beschreibung links|miniatur|Ein Roggwart auf Nahrungssuche greift einige [[Klonkrieger auf Tirahnn an.]] Roggwarts sind von Natur aus Jäger und haben daher eine kämpferische und aggressive Natur.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 Sie gelten in ihrer Natur als wild und monströs und haben auch einen entsprechenden muskulösen Körperbau. Ihre Jagdinstinkte schützen sie auch vor Angriffen von Nahrungskonkurrenten wie den Acklays auf Vendaxa, sodass ein Roggwart es auch mit mehreren Acklays aufnehmen kann. Sie stehen auf seinen zwei Hinterbeinen, während sie mit seinen zwei Armen mit scharfen Klauen, die er auch einziehen kann, und Zähnen sowie einem langen Schwanz Beute jagen. Ihre Schwanz kann auch genutzt werden, um Feinde abzuwehren oder zu umwickeln. Für ihre Größe, die Durchschnitt etwa fünf Meter beträgt, sind Roggwarts erstaunlich schnell, was für Außenstehende überraschend kommen kann.Grievous Attacks! Sie besitzen eine Panzerhaut, die resistent gegen Blasterschüsse ist,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia aber nicht gegen Lichtschwertangriffe. Seine muskulösen Beine und sein Rücken sind sehr empfindlich und können großen Schmerz verursachen, falls Roggwarts an ihm verletzt werden. Die Zunge der Roggwarts ist klebrig und kann schnell herausschießen. Anders als andere Reptiloiden sind sie keine Hermaphroditen. In ihren ersten Monaten werden sie stark abhängig, sodass man sie nur selber aufziehen und ausbilden kann, wenn man sie bereits früh aus ihrem Nest nimmt. Sie benötigen größere Nahrung und können nicht mit kleineren Tieren auskommen.Galaxy at War Sie werden als nicht intelligent eingestuft. Geschichte Roggwarts sind auf Guiteica heimisch, einer Nachbarwelt des Planeten Kalee, und sind als Jäger gefürchtet. Auf dem Planeten lebte auch das Kriegervolk der Bittævrianer, die Roggwarts aufzogen und auf der Jagd einsetzten. Xenobiologen vermuten, dass die Roggwarts von diesem Volk abstammen oder sich durch die gleiche Entwicklung ähnlich sehen. Viele Jahre vor den Klonkriegen vermutete die Galaktische Republik, dass die Bittævrianer zu mächtig werden könnte. So kämpfte eine Armee aus Jedi und Kaleesh auf Guiteica gegen die Bittævrianer und vernichteten ihre Armeen. Nach der Schlacht nahmen viele der Kaleesh-Krieger, darunter auch Qymaen jai Sheelal, der später als Grievous bekannt wurde, junge Roggwarts auf ihre Heimatwelt. Dort entwickelten sie sich zu ergebenen Haustieren und kämpferischen Wachbestien. Nach dem Krieg hatte kaum ein Kaleesh-Kriegsherr keinen Roggwart. Meist besaßen sie einen oder zwei dieser Tiere. Nicht selten behandelten die Besitzer ihre Tiere sehr freundlich.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Außerdem leben sie auf Vendaxa, wo sie die Nahrungskonkurrenten der Acklays sind. Allerdings sind die den Acklays überlegen und können es auch mit mehreren von ihnen aufnehmen. Grievous' persönlicher Roggwart war Gor, den er in seiner Festung auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek hielt uund als Falle für Eindringlinge vorsah.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Er zähmte ihn und verhätschelte ihn, trainierte ihn aber auch zu einem unnachgiebigen Kämpfer. So ließ er ihn aushungern, um ihn noch aggressiver zu machen. Er wurde von ihm in einer dunklen, schleimigen Grube festgehalten, tief im Inneren der Festung, und hielt ihn als Haustier und Wächter, im Gegenzug war Gor seinem Herren treu.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars Die Aufgabe, das Tier zu füttern, lag bei dem Haushälterdroiden EV-A4-D,The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer der ihm auch mehrere mechanische Arme und eine Rüstung anlegte. rechts|miniatur|Gor greift an. Während dieser Zeit wollte der Separatisten-Anführer Dooku Grievous' Fähigkeiten testen und lockte dabei die beiden Jedi Kit Fisto und Nahdar Vebb sowie einige Klonkrieger in dessen Versteck auf Vassek. Als sie die Festung betreten hatten, spürte Fisto sofort die Präsenz des Tieres. Obwohl die Klonkrieger davon nichts auf ihren Scannern entdeckten, vernahmen sie kurz darauf einen Schrei von Gor, das sie zu einem anderen Schluss kommen ließ. Davon unbeirrt stellten sie Grievous eine Falle, der jedoch entkam und sich daraufhin versteckte und gegen Jedi und Klon-Kommandant Fil nach einer Fallgrube einen weiteren Trumpf ausspielte – er ließ Gor frei. Fil erblickte ihn und eröffnete das Feuer, was jedoch an der Panzerjhaut abprallte und den Roggwart nur weiter anstachelte. Daraufhin griffen die beiden Jedi und der Klon ihn von drei Seiten an, doch Gor griff sich Fil mit seinem Schwanz und brach ihm das Genick. Nach mehreren Versuchen, den Soldaten zu befreien, gelang es Nahdar schließlich, Gors Schwanz abzuschneiden und Fisto so die Möglichkeit zu geben, dem verwirrten Tier die Beine abzutrennen. Danach sank Gor auf den Boden und wurde von dem Jedi-Meister mit einem Lichtschwerthieb in den Hals getötet. Später entdeckte Grievous die Reste seines Tieres und schwor Rache. Für Grievous war Gors Tod ein schwerer Fehler, für den die Republik bezahlen sollte. Während der Invasion von Tirahnn ließen die Separatisten ein auf Vendaxa gefangenen Roggwart frei, der von den Geräuschen eines Kanonenboots angelockt wurde. Er hatte in den Wäldern nicht ausreichend Nahrung gefunden und hoffte deshalb, bei dem Kanonenboot Beute zu finden. Gerade, als das Kanonenboot landete, griff der Roggwart an, doch konnten die Klone mit BARC-Speedern entkommen. Hinter den Kulissen links|miniatur|Ein Entwurf von Atsushi Takeuchi. *Der Roggwart ist eine Erfindung für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars und wurde in der Folge In den Fängen von Grievous (orig. „Lair of Grievous“) eingesetzt. Dabei sollte Gor, das Haustier von Grievous, eine der vielen Fallen in dessen Festung, sein, letztendlich jedoch von den Jedi besiegt werden. Der Roggwart wurde von Atsushi Takeuchi entworfen und durchlief von den ersten Entwürfen bis zu seiner endgültigen Figur radikale Änderungen – zwischenzeitlich waren auch Konzepte für ein sechsarmiger Gliedfüßer und ein Stier mit steinerner Haut gezeichnet worden. Auf allen Entwürfen lassen sich jedoch kybernetische Verbesserungen erkennen. *Der erste Entwurf zeigte einen sechsarmigen Gliedfüßer, dessen vorderstes Beinpaar angewinkelt ist, während die anderen beiden Paare laufen. An seinen Armen sind Stacheln zu erkennen, an seinen Händen je drei Finger, die durch einen weiteren Fingeransatz ergänzt werden. Sein Körper und sein am Ende kybernetisch verbesserter Schwanz sind in Segmente geteilt, die schließlich zum Kopf führen. Dieser ist durch einen großen, mit Hauern besetzten Mund gekennzeichnet. Augen sind auf der Konzeptzeichnung nicht erkennbar. Ein anderer Enwurf (links abgebildet) stellte ein stierartiges Tier mit steinerner Haut dar, das mit seinen langen, nach unten verlaufenden Hörnern am Kopf auffällt. Das Tier hat vier Beine und Füße mit je fünf Zehen, dazu ein Schwanz, an dessen Ende eine Art Morgenstern aus Stein angebracht ist. Das Tier hat mehrere Hauer und zwei Augen. Auf dem Rücken ist ein Gerät angebracht, das über ein Rohr bis an den Nacken führt. In einer anderen, sogar farbigen Zeichnung, ähnelt er schon sehr der Form, die er in In den Fängen von Grievous einnimmt. Einzige Unterschiede sind die grünen und violetten Farbgebungen sowie eine grüne Rüstung. *Die Art, wie Kit Fisto Gor tötet, erinnert an Obi-Wan Kenobi, der in Angriff der Klonkrieger ebenfalls diese Technik an einem Acklay anwendet. Interessanterweise stammen die Acklays von dem gleichen Planeten wie die Roggwarts, was eine Andeutung von Seiten des The Clone Wars-Produktionsteams sein könnte. *Dave Filoni beschrieb Gor als „großen Hund“, Henry Gilroy seinen Tod als „unerfreulich“. *In der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wird „Roggwart“ als Name des Haustiers von Grievous genannt, nicht als der von dessen Spezies. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass die Enzyklopädie kurz nach der Erscheinung von In den Fängen von Grievous erschien und die Informationen über den Roggwart nicht korrekt weitergegeben wurden. Quellen * *''Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Referenzen en:Roggwart es:Roggwart nl:Roggwart pt:Roggwart Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Vendaxa Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Legends